Future Voyager
'Future Voyager '''is an insert song that first appeared in R Episode 3 – The Two Standing in the Fog!! sung by KUROFUNE. It was released on November 22nd, 2017. Tracklist #Future Voyager #Whole New World #BEST☆★PARTNER #Future Voyager (Instrumental) #Whole New World (Instrumental) #BEST☆★PARTNER (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Zutto kiri no naka de tachidomatteta, hitori Michi ga mienai nante katte ni kimete ita Ano hi kara kawatta nda, tokei wa mou tomaranai Itsumo soba de hibiki aeru oto ni aete… mirai wa hiraita Todokase you ze, doko made datte Deatta koto wa mou guuzen janai Tagai ga tagai no te wo totta Oto wo sagasu michi no saki de kasanatte jikan, unmei nanda Tsuzuite yuku tabi no hate e… oretachi no uta wa sekaijuu ni hibiku |-|Kanji= ずっと霧の中で立ち止まってた、独り 道が見えないなんて、勝手に決めていた あの日から変わったんだ、時計はもう止まらない いつも側で響き合える音に…未来は開いた 届かせようぜ、どこまでだって 出逢ったことはもう偶然じゃない 互いが互いの手を取った 音を探す道の先で重なった時間、運命なんだ 続いていく旅の果てへ…俺たちの歌は世界中に響く |-|English= I stood alone in the fog for such a long time I had already decided that I couldn’t see my path But after that day, I changed, the clock won’t stop now Since I met the sound that always echoes by my side… the future has opened up to me Let’s send it out as far as it’ll go It’s no coincidence that we met We took each other’s hand The overlapping of our time at the end of our search for sound was destiny And it’ll continue on until the end of our journey…Our song will echo all around the world! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Zutto kiri no naka de tachidomatteta, hitori Michi ga mienai nante katte ni kimete ita Ano hi kara kawatta nda, tokei wa mou tomaranai Itsumo soba de hibiki aeru oto ni aete… mirai wa hiraita Todokase you ze, doko made datte Deatta koto wa mou guuzen janai Tagai ga tagai no te wo totta Oto wo sagasu michi no saki de kasanatta jikan, unmei nanda Tsuzuite yuku tabi no hate e… oretachi no uta wa sekaijuu ni hibiku Kako ni kagi wo kakete tojikomotteta mama ja Sashikonda hikari ni kizuke nakatta no sa Ienai mama owaru yori, kizutsuite hajimeyou Keshite kienai hibike aeru oto ni aete… mirai sae mieta Hashiri dasou ze doko made datte Mayoi no kiri wa mou kakaranai sa Tagai ga tagai no omoi, kaeta Oto wo sagasu michi no saki e Susunde yuku dake sa furimukanai Omae to nara kitto todoku… oretachi ni shika egakenai suteeji Oki satteta yume wo, sashinobeta ude de sukutte kureta nda Hitori dake ja kitto mienakatta sora, oshiete kureta nda! Atarashii mirai wo tomoni tsukuru no wa omae shika inai Saa, hiraite yukou ze… oretachi no ashita Todokase you ze, doko made datte Deatta koto wa mou guuzen janai Tagai ga tagai no te wo totta Oto wo sagasu michi no saki de kasanatte jikan, unmei nanda Tsuzuite yuku tabi no hate e… oretachi no uta wa sekaijuu ni hibiku Hibisaketeku…hiraite yuke…atarashii STAGE! |-|Kanji= ずっと霧の中で立ち止まってた、独り 道が見えないなんて、勝手に決めていた あの日から変わったんだ、時計はもう止まらない いつも側で響き合える音に…未来は開いた 届かせようぜ、どこまでだって 出逢ったことはもう偶然じゃない 互いが互いの手を取った 音を探す道の先で重なった時間、運命なんだ 続いていく旅の果てへ…俺たちの歌は世界中に響く 過去に鍵を掛けて閉じこもってたままじゃ 差し込んだ光に気付けなかったのさ 言えないまま終わるより、傷ついて始めよう 消して消えない、響き合える音に逢えて…未来さえ見えた 走り出そうぜ、どこまでだって 迷いの霧はもう…かからないさ 互いが互いの想い、変えた 音を探す道の先へ進んで行くだけさ、振り向かない お前とならきっと届く…俺たちにしか描けないSTAGE 置き去ってた夢を、差し伸べた腕で救ってくれたんだ 独りだけじゃきっと見えなかった空、教えてくれたんだ 新しい未来を共に創るのはお前しかいない さぁ、開いていこうぜ…俺たちの明日 届かせようぜ、どこまでだって 出逢ったことはもう偶然じゃない 互いが互いの手を取った 音を探す道の先で重なった時間、運命なんだ 続いていく旅の果てへ…俺たちの歌は世界中に響く 響かせていく…開いていけ…新しいSTAGE！ |-|English= Audio :''Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Season 2